Ghost Of No One's Care
by neongreenleaves
Summary: I floated over the cafeteria, seing all those broken hearts spill out flooding the cafeteria with sadness. This is my story, my undead dead life.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost of No One's Care

Chapter 1: To Die or not to Die

Bella's POV

If people could pick when they would die, it would make it so easy for the bad guys. But the good guys should deserve it. Really, they do. But that's not the case in real life. I can't control who lives and who dies. Who deserves what and who doesn't. It's all inside, but people just can't reach that far into their soul. They don't see themselves completely, their always searching. But at the last mintue they live, they realize who they are, what their purpose is in life. It's a very short amount time for all that thinking. Those who can see that, they know real life can never give them exactly what they want inside, they have to live with what they have. Life is hard. But as much as you can say that, being undead dead is harder. Just ask those who are undead dead. Like me. This is my dead life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/ Bella's POV

Have you ever felt as though you were part of something, though you aren't given the chance to say what you need to say? It's kind of like not ever being able to talk, as I should know.

I open my eyes to my cafeteria, my heart breaking at the sight, again. Eyes were restless, full of sadness and nothing. Some girls walked to the bathroom, dragging their feet slowly, sobbing into their sobbing friend's shoulder. When you live in a small town, small things seem big to those around you. Especially deaths. The most recent had spread the most broken hearts quickly. Some people in the back of the room talked quietly, they were knew I noticed. They didn't know much about this place, but they were affected like they had been living there their whole life. I floated over them, sending shivers down many students' backs as I went through them.

The small girl, Alice, I think, was wearing black everything, her hair wasn't the usual spiky happiness. It was droopy, clinging to last of the happiness she had.

Rosalie, the blond chick, wasn't looking at herself, but everyone else. Her face showered that she had finally lifted her head up and seen what happened to this small town.

I turned my head to the young man who had looked ever so painful in the past. His eyes were dull and lifeless………………..and they were looking directly at me, as though he sensed me there, but could not see me. I smiled sadly, tilting my head as I once again floating upward subconsciously.

"OW!!!" It was my habit to say 'ow' even though it never hurt.

"Jasper, what are you looking at?" Alice asked.

Jasper just stared at me, then smiled sadly. "Just the one death that caused the sadness to spread like a wildfire." He turned his head back to me, as did the whole family. None of them could see me, but Jasper could at least sense me. He was right. My death had shocked our small tow, causing fear and sobbing that could you could hear for miles. Now, I'm just a lonely spirit, staying here unwillingly, forced to see what I've caused.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight.

Bella's POV

Dull.

Boring.

Lifeless.

Lonely.

Heart-Breaking.

Agonizing.

All these words describe how I live. It even _hurts_ to live this way, no one knows you or even knows that you care. I wish someone would.

Toliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordi

Jasper's POV

I woke up early this morning, hardly eager to start the day. A few days had passed since that one girl's death. I think her name was Bella. I remember the morning I had found out.

"_Wake up!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled in my ear. I turned over to see Alice, my bouncing buddy. She smiled successfully and walked out the door._

_After I had eaten breakfast my mom, Esme, walked in, bringing with her the daily newspaper. On the Front cover it read in bold:_

_**Girl Killed Last Night**_

_I read more, and I kept reading, my head filled with nausea._

'A fatal blow was given to a young girl, later recognized as 17 year old Isabella Swan. The police officers believe that she was killed for anger, since none of her jewelry was taken, or her money. They give us a brief description. "She had 3 blows on her head. One from an axe, which was quite messy. She was given many small cuts throughout her body and one of her legs was broken, along with one arm and her neck. Bruises covered her body completely." '

_I could not read anymore, it hurt. I felt as though I were going to be sick. _

"_Hey, man. You look like you ate something bad." Emmett said as he walked in. I just passed the paper to him and watched as he read the article. Soon, his face turned pale and he sat down, also looking like he would be sick._

We did no go to school for three days as school was canceled. Everyone was in anguish. But today we had to go.

Toliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordietoliveordi

The day went quite slowly, but it soon became lunch time. I got my hot lunch and sat down with my family at our usual table. I looked up and around. Everyone's faces where filled with cold sadness. I closed my eyes, barely able to stand it, until I felt a chill go through me unwillingly. I opened my eyes again and looked at the ceiling above Rosalie. Something shimmered. It took form of a girl. I was amazed. I think it was Bella!

"Jasper, what are you looking at?" Alice asked. I made a sad smile as I stared up at the girl shimmering.

"Just the one death that caused the sadness to spread like a wildfire." My family turned to where I was looking.


End file.
